


Caught

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: When Gabriel and Dean are caught together, Gabriel fears the worst from his father. But was it really such a secret after all?





	Caught

** Authors Note ** **: Here is the next installment of this little series.**

** Prompts Used ** **: Coming out to the parent(s) and them not taking it well**

** Warnings ** **:** **Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Angst, Alternate Universe - Human**

**Caught**

 

It was bound to happen. Though they had tried to the best of their ability to keep their relationship a secret the summer before leaving for college, it all came down to a faulty door lock and a nosey brother. While Dean and Gabriel avoided their homes as often as possible, sometimes it was just plain easier to pretend they were playing a video game in Gabriel’s bedroom than it was to try and find somewhere else to make out. They should have checked the door, however, the second the piece of wood was shut behind them, Gabriel had his hands pulling at Dean’s shirt while Dean had his mouth latched to Gabriel’s neck.

 

They never thought to lock the door, something they had always been careful about before, but it had been a week since they had been able to see each other, Gabriel having toured colleges with his family to find one suitable for him. Biting back a moan, Gabriel tugged until he could feel Dean’s firm chest under his fingertips, the taller man having lost his shirt and was working on helping Gabriel out of his own. Their mouths pressed together, tongues battling and tasting while soft gasps and whimpers escaped their throats as they tumbled into the bed. Gabriel landed on his back, breaking their connection not that Dean allowed it to be broken for long.

 

Crawling on top of his boyfriend, Dean placed a hand on Gabriel’s softer chest, running it up until the smaller man was pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside. Pressing their chests together, Dean mouthed the skin of his boyfriend’s neck, careful not to bite down or suck too hard as to leave a mark. Gabriel lay on the bed with his legs parted, creating a groove for Dean to rest in, their clothed erections just slightly out of position to rub against one another. As Dean shifted his hips they both moaned, Gabriel, hooking his legs around Dean’s waist to pull the man closer.

 

“Fuck I missed you, a whole week without this… Deano I need you.” For his part, Dean hummed his agreement, wedging a hand between them to work on Gabriel’s belt. The sound of the zipper being pulled down, however, didn’t drown out the click of the door opening. Gabriel tried to fix their situation, he unhooked his legs and pushed at Dean’s chest, but it was too late, standing in the doorway was his older brother, one he knew wouldn’t keep this secret. Dean was quick to grab their shirts; his cheeks flushed an adorable pink that Gabriel would have enjoyed at any other time.

 

“Gabriel.” The one word made Gabriel nearly squirm where he was sitting on the bed. Michael didn’t need to say anything else, he knew what was coming, nodding his head, the blond turned to his boyfriend for a second. “You should go, Dean,” his request was met with Dean shaking his head, chest no longer bare though he was clenching his fists at his sides. “It’s fine Dean, go home and I’ll talk to you later.” Dean hesitated, his green eyes searching Gabriel’s for a moment before he slowly nodded and left the room, presumably to go back home. The second Gabriel was alone with Michael he sighed before pulling his own shirt close that Dean had tossed him, his eyes downcast for a moment before glancing around the room.

 

“I’ll tell him at dinner.”

 

Michael paused for a second before leaving, his arms crossed over his chest though he said nothing to his younger brother. With a long-drawn-out sigh Gabriel looked around his bedroom, standing he pulled out a duffel bag and started packing his things, everything he would need to grab in a hurry. This was not going to end well. Picking up a worn photo-book, Gabriel paused and opened it to the page he visited the most. It was an older photograph, one he barely remembered taking when he was about five. The whole family was in it, and for the life of him, Gabriel couldn’t remember who had been behind the camera, in the picture they were all smiling, laughing while at the lakehouse.

 

Michael and Lucifer were in the lake, their mother, and father sitting on the dock while Gabriel was in mid-motion swinging from a rope into land in the chilled water. It was the only picture Gabriel owned that showed true smiled on their faces, before he didn’t belong, and before their family changed. Carefully, Gabriel took the picture out the book and placed it inside the bag. If things went south, he didn’t want to leave one of the few good memories behind. Hearing the front door open and shut, the young man took a deep breath before making his way downstairs. It would be better to get this out in the open before Michael had a chance to tell Lucifer and they mention it.

 

The walk down the stairwell to greet his father was the longest Gabriel could remember in his life, his head was beating rapidly in his chest and his palms were sweating. It was no secret that Charles Shurley was a man who relied heavily on public opinion, there was nothing else for the politician than his image. “Dad?” began Gabriel, his voice nearly a whisper though it did gain his father’s attention. Charles turned to face his son, setting down his briefcase and hanging up his jacket while he did so.

 

Clearing his throat, Gabriel tried again this time his voice was a bit stronger though his heart was still racing. “Dad, I umm… I have something I need to tell you; do you have a minute?” Charles nodded, a slight frown on his face while he looked at his youngest son. “Of course, what is it, Gabriel? Did you choose what college you want to go to? I know we toured them all, but you really need to finalize your decision soon if you want them to hold your place.” Shaking his head, Gabriel bit his bottom lip. “No, this is… I don’t know how… Dad, I’m…”

 

The words wouldn’t come out of his clogged throat, his arms crossing over his chest as if it would protect him from what he needed to say. Charles’ concern turned into worry, Gabriel could see the moment his father changed from curious to dreading what he would say. “Dad I’m gay.” At first, there wasn’t so much as a peep from inside the house, and while Gabriel had expected his father to be shocked, as the silence stretched his heart was nearly beating out of his chest he was so nervous for the man’s reaction.

 

“I know,” those words were spoken so softly, kindly made Gabriel look up from where he had been staring a hole into the floor. There was no disgust or anger on Charles’ face, instead, the man was looking at his son with an understanding gaze Gabriel hadn’t been expecting at all. “Wha- Dad?” the question was choked out, tears starting to build behind his eyelids. “Oh Gabriel, did you really think it was a secret? Of course, I knew, I’ve always known… why do you think I never took any of your girlfriends seriously?”

 

Unable to speak, Gabriel was surprised once again when he was engulfed in his father’s arms. Closing his eyes, the young man finally let his tears fall, ones of relief that his father loved him regardless of who he was with. They remained there in the entranceway for several minutes, both clinging to the other under a large bang sounded through the house from the door. Pulling away, Gabriel wiped at his eyes while his father turned to open the door for whoever was on the other side, giving Gabriel a soft smile before he did so. As the door opened, Gabriel picked out the form of his boyfriend right away, and the backpack slung over his shoulder.

 

“Gabe,” the call of his name had Gabriel rushing to the door, arms opened while he brushed past his father to hold Dean who seemed unable to carry his own weight. For a second before Dean fell into his hold Gabriel caught the sight of a shiner on his boyfriend’s eye and the broken way Dean was clutching him. “You told him,” it was a statement more than a question, but the way Dean clung just a bit tighter let Gabriel know he was right on the mark. “He never… Gabe, he said he never wants to see me again… I don’t…”

 

Charles who had caught what was said between the two men must have figured out what Dean was trying to tell Gabriel and closed the door. “You’ll stay with us, Gabriel I’m certain will have no problem sharing his room with you.” Dean croaked out a thank you before letting Gabriel help him up the stairs and into his bedroom, they both stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed, holding each other while exchanging words of comfort until they fell asleep. As Gabriel closed his eyes, holding Dean close he glanced down at the bottom of his bed where he knew rested a duffel bag full of everything he thought he would need to start over. Instead, he had what he needed in his arms and was going to do everything he could to make certain that his boyfriend was loved.


End file.
